Earning A Hero's Title
by animeArty
Summary: Naruto kills Sasuke and leaves for 4 years. Staying with the manga but some differances.NarutoSakura
1. Mistake

Earning a Hero's Title

Hey a new story. Please read. Please. The author pleads on hands and knees. In addition, Review this is my first story I will take all the help I can get just do not go too far. I tried and that is all that matters, right? Right?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, if I did I'd make him…different A GOD! What, who said that?

"…"- Speech

'…'- Thought

---- -Scene change, end/start

**Kyubbi talk; Inner Sakura**

_Flashback / dream_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 1: Mistake

We find ourselves in a valley, cliff walls on both sides, gorgeous waterfall, falling majestically into the small lake below, foam rising from the contact of the each body of water.

Two giant men face each other glistening in the setting sun in between them the waterfall shines. The two men finger some sort of sign as in an ancient battle of long ago.

At their feet, two boys stare at each other like the ancients above them.

The boy on the right down on all fours holding him up as if something heavy was on his back. A dark red, clearly seen, yet invisible aura surrounds him, moving around as if it were that of dancing flames, a tail of the same substance extends out his backside. Claws extend out his hands; blond hair spiking upwards as if too much gel was added but it dried any way. He turns his head upwards to look at his opponent blood red eyes staring with enough malice to scare off even his most hated enemies, a slit splitting them down the middle like a cats or a fox. Whisker marks splitting his cheeks in threes. His hair sways as if wind is blowing.

The other boy stares at his enemy with blood red eyes as well with two comma like marks within them, standing upright in a blue shirt and white shorts, a black aura surrounds him and his gray skin instead of the pale white of his normal skin color. The things making the boy appear more fearsome than normal are the god-forbidden hands protruding from his backside appearing to be webbed together by a thin filament of skin.

Staring at the blond he extends his left arm holding it in place with his right, the black aura surrounding the boy starts to develop around his hand the aura crackles like that of black electricity and a noise starts to be heard, a thousand birds chirping coming from the very hand of electricity.

The other boy starts to gather his aura bubbling together in his right hand; a ferocious wind can be heard as he gathers his aura, spinning it into a ball of power with the wind as an aide in its creation. Then over the deafening roar of both attacks a flapping sound is heard as the boy in blue starts flapping his wings causing him to rising off the ground slowly, finding a decent height he rushes forward with the force to obliterate a steel wall.

The other boy seeing this sheds a tear having to resort to this and jumps forward with the force of a modern day jet aircraft.

They impact, attacks first.

Time slows.

They see each other, as they once were, as little kids the blond and now pale skinned boy standing on air looking at the other, sadness coating their faces. Then the blond boy's expression changes to one of pure malice and hate, suddenly the scene changes with a rush of red chakra.

The two boys as they are fighting now, the blond boy's aura grows, his tail lengthens, his claws grow, and his fierce attack grows double its size.

It slowly envelopes the other boy's left arm completely going threw his attack as if it didn't exist slowly taking his entire left side with the attack only one word is heard as the birds die, "How?" As the boy says the final word, he is launched downward to the depths of the lake nearby.

The blond lands on the water holding himself up with the same power that killed his opponent, and looks down into the now murky water to see the glimpse of his fallen enemy, "Sasuke," the name escapes his lips with so much sadness as tears streak down his face.

With pain and fatigue, he cries out the name one final time.

"SASUKE!!"

Suddenly the boy lets go of the power keeping his grip on the water, he hopes beyond hope that he doesn't survive, that he never sees the light of day again, allowing him to slowly sink, just before he blacks out from pain and sadness he feels one more thing a hand.

'Deaths hand? 'Yes deaths hand'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heh. Bout time kit, you were worrying me there, thought I had died.**

Hearing the low voice of the Kyubbi, Naruto opens his eyes and stands up to be reacquainted with the large familiar cage that holds the gigantic, blood red, furred demon. 'Kyubbi what is it, why did you bring me here?'

**Why do you blame me all the time? It's not like I want you here.**

'Because, I only come here when I'm near death or when you call or I need your help.'

**So you don't remember.**

'What don't I remember'

**You'll find out later. Oh and there are a few surprises waiting for you on the outside. HA!HA!HA!**

'Wait, what?'

Just then, Naruto feels the rush of wind that so often means that he is waking up and the low laughter of the Kyubbi fade. He is met with the familiar feeling of extreme tiredness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------The real world-------------------------------------------------------

Finally getting annoyed at the intolerable beeping close him, Naruto stirs only to find that he cannot move, the weight of something, no someone is holding him down. He stirs again, hoping to awaken the person on top of him. Nope, no such luck. He sighs and moves again, this time managing to free his arm from the almost intolerable weight. After freeing his arm he moves it to inspect the weight on top of him finding out that someone is sleeping on him, He decides to just rest his arm on top of the person's back being careful not to wake them up. Being slightly confused about why he is at what he presumes is the hospital he thinks hard trying to remember the last thing he saw.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_His lungs burning and his entire body feeling like he has just been burned alive, he also feels himself moving at high speeds, something piercing into his stomach. Naruto opens his eyes to find out where he is or in this case, where he is going. He sees the familiar color of the green shoes of a shinobi on a branch then without a pause, a branch shoots out from under them into the distance. He closing his eyes he smiles knowing he is safe and falls promptly to sleep._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sighing again Naruto decides he should keep his eyes closed, and in a few more moments, he falls to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The author here I would like to apologize in advanced for any copied material from other writers but that is what I get for existing after you. Oh well. Also please review. Also there is going to be a lemon LATER so if you don't like that you can skip them.But that won't happen for a long time, or short, my choice.


	2. Synonym for Awakenings

Earning a Hero's Title

Author here, I know I said I had a lemon coming up but until then, I'll keep this a 'T' rated fic. Well here is chapter two it's a little longer than the first so, enjoy. Oh and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Naruto would kill Itachi, just to make Sasuke angrier.

"…"-Speech

'…'-Thought

----- -Scene Change/start/end

**Kyubbi talk; Inner Sakura**

_Flashback /dream_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Synonym for Awakening

_A boy in orange and blue runs fast, a blur to all but the well trained, shadows rush past him as if they were running in the opposite direction. _

_'Sasuke where are you,' the thought, constantly repeated, racks his brain. He stops; in the distance, he sees his target and he leaps one final time toward him. _

_He looks at the other person, a boy about his age, back facing him, the boy wearing a blue shirt with some kind of symbol on it, red in color, white shorts stained in some kind of dark fluid. _

_"Sasuke what's wrong, why did you run?!" __He yells. _

_Sasuke turns around at hearing the question, and stares him in the face, suddenly he starts crying, the steady stream of tears changes into a torrent of water as his left side fazes slowly out of existence. _

_"Why Naruto, Why?" _

_Pain, anger and sadness coat his voice. Naruto stares in stunned confusion as his friend dies, asking him this question. "Sasuke, What's going on?" _

_Suddenly Sasuke starts to sink gradually, disappearing into an invisible water repeating his unanswered question, _

_"Why Naruto, why?" _

_Naruto jumps, attempting to save his friend and rival from this god-awful oblivion, screaming after him. He is to late, Sasuke fully disappears his question no longer heard, Naruto screams pain, confusion, sadness, and terror fill his voice. _

_"SASUKE!"_

------------Konoha-Hospital---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto feels a slight tugging on the needle in his arm, a familiar weight on his stomach, and an insane beeping of the monitor continuing as if mocking him.

Naruto opens his eyes a shadow looming over him and blinding light surrounding them.

He blinks rapidly trying to get accustomed to the light of the hospital room.

"So your finally awake, not surprised it took you this long, don't worry I'm just checking up on you," worry hinted in her voice.

Finally accustomed to the light, Naruto lifts his head and looks up to see a nurse dressed in an all white uniform.

"You know you have some good friends," stated the nurse with a smile on her face.

Naruto looks to where the nurse was looking at and sees some get well cards and the sun shining threw the curtain.

Then, Naruto looks down to the weight on his chest and recognizes the girl with pink hair in a red dress, his crush for so many years.

"Sakura," he whispers her name as if it where a passing breeze.

Sakura stirs, the low unheard rumbling of his chest waking her from her slumber.

She looks up at Naruto and stares in his cerulean eyes caring and love shown in them for her. Suddenly she jumps on him and gives him a hug, tears burst from her face.

"Naruto you're finally awake."

"I'm sorry, so sorry." "You don't need to keep your promise to me anymore!" Sakura pleads; her crying intensifies as she cries into his chest almost at a wale.

Naruto pats her on the back not knowing what to do, headache rising in the back of his head. Naruto asks the question in his mind.

"Sakura, what's wrong, why are you crying?" "More importantly, why am I in here?"

Sakura gets off him, takes a step back to look at her teammate, and places a hand over her mouth to hide her disbelief.

"Naruto you… you just got back from your mission."

"The, the one to save Sasuke."

Naruto looks at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about, I haven't even left yet?" "Ha-have I?" He asks quietly. Staring at her, desperate for an answer.

Sakura steps back some more, confusion and horror coating her face.

Suddenly she rushes to him and gives him another hug, tears streaming out her green eyes and onto Naruto's bed.

Naruto in even more confusion looks down, pats her back, and says nothing.

He turns from the crying girl to the nurse still present in the room and looks at her for an answer.

With confusion and horror, she looks him in the eyes and answers the unasked question.

"Its been 2 week since you've gotten back for that mission you were carried on the back of a white haired ninja, Kakashi I think his name was, but you've been in here for 2 weeks" says the nurse in a sensitive voice. "I'm going to tell the hokage of your awakening."

She quickly walks out of the room leaving the confused, now horror stricken boy, and the crying girl behind her as she rushes to tell the Hokage.

Naruto closes his eyes and rests his head back on the pillow, tears stream out his eyes.

"I—I've f—failed you." Naruto says quietly hugging the girl tightly, with pain in his voice, causing the girl in his arms to increase in her sobs.

Naruto then lets go completely, joining his friend in her sobbing.

-------------Hokage's Office---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A female voice is heard, awakening the blond woman from her nap, stacks of paper all around her as she lifts her head from her desk.

"Tsunade-sama someone is here to see you!" Screams her assistant

"What now Shizune, who!" Screams the blond woman.

"A nurse from the hospital is here to see you." Says Shizune.

"Send her in," exclaims Tsunade, now awake from her slumber, head throbbing.

The nurse in her white uniform walks in slowly; Tsunade looks at her with slight anger for the awakening.

"Yes?" Tsunade asks impatiently.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but Naruto is awake," says the nurse, jaw clenched.

Seeing the clenched jaw, Tsunade asks caring and quietly. "What is wrong with him?"

The nurse stiffens, "It. it seems he has..."

"Yes?"

She gulps, "Amnesia."

Tsunade stiffens a tear streams down her face, "Thank you." She says sadness in her voice; she stands up and heads out the door, the nurse close behind.

"Shizune hold any and all meetings till my return."

Sensing the seriousness in her voice she answers, "Yes Tsunade."

----------------Back at the hospital--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing the loud footsteps in the hall, he looks up just as the door opens. A small smile appears on his face.

"Hey Baa-chan, where have you been," He says trying to hide his sadness.

"Naruto." Tsunade says seriously causing Naruto to slightly break down again but gets quiet.

"Sakura if you don't mind I would like to talk to Naruto alone please." Commands Tsunade. Sakura gets off Naruto, tears still streaming down her face, she nods and starts to walk out, suddenly she feels a hand on her arm holding her back.

"Can she stay, Tsunade-sama please?" Says Naruto his voice cracking a little.

"Ok--"

"Its alright Naruto I'll be fine." Says Sakura cutting off Tsunade.

Naruto lets go of her arm slowly not wanting to let go and she walks out the room, closing the door behind her.

"Can you wait outside as well?" Says Tsunade to the nurse. The Nurse nods as well and walks out. After a while of silence Tsunade speaks.

Naruto, how far back do you remember?"

Sensing the seriousness of the conversation, Naruto sits up and wipes his face with his blanket.

He squints trying to remember, he lies back down and puts his hands to his head.

"I… I remember the promise I made to Sakura and--and me, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba running. Then." Naruto squints harder, his headache getting stronger.

"Then… we split up to fight our own fights and I saw Sasuke and--and." "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Finally not able to handle the pain, Naruto screams, his head feeling as if it were going to burst. Hearing the scream, the nurse runs in, stopping at seeing the event already being handled.

Tsunade rushes to his side and puts her arms around him trying to calm him down. "Don't worry you don't have to tell me."

She feels him relax and sets him down on the bed realizing that he has fallen asleep. She sheds a tear and grabs a chair in the corner.

The nurse feeling everything calm, "He screamed like that every ten minutes on his first two days, scared me a lot, like he was dieing or feeling immense amounts of pain but he would never wake from it." She states.

"It's worse than I thought." Says the Hokage sadness in her voice, "but we still need to find out what he has blocked off we need to know what he knows."

"Isn't it bad to do that?"

"Yes, it can be." States the Hokage. "Get me Hatake, Kakashi and Yamanaka, Inoichi tell them to come here." Commands Tsunade.

"What will you do?" asks the nurse before leaving

"I will stay here to see if he awakens."

"Hye." Says the nurse before rushing to accomplish her objective.

'I hope its not to bad' thinks Tsunade before she decides she needs a nap, as she closes her eyes and falls promptly to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Left a little bit of a cliffy on this one, I have a feeling that I need to practice on them but hopefully I won't need them much because I hate them to. I need yuor opinions on the emotions displayed in the chapter, I think they sound good but anothers opinion is always helpful oh and if you can tell why so I can improve. Thank you. I will update weekly if I can which is most of the time and I answer any questions you ask, and again REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.


	3. That is depressing

Earning a Hero's Title

Before you continue reading I would like to request a moment of silence for those who are currently undergoing tragedy in California, U.S.A.

Thank you.

Hey, everyone just thought that you guys should know that you are not reviewing as much as I hoped, I know I am not that good, but I appreciate your silence and it gives me warm tingly feeling oh and those who have reviewed. Thank you. Anyway if you have any questions just ask. Also this chapter will be long it will contain a lot, do not read this if you are half asleep or you will miss some important things. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did people would be more…things, yeah, that's the word.

"…"-Speech  
'…'-Thought  
----- -Start/End/Scene change  
Kyubbi/ Inner Sakura Flashback

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: That is depressing

Tsunade was sleeping peacefully, was, being the key word. She had just been woken up by none other than the boisterous blond ninja known as Naruto. She seemed to have shortly forgotten of the events that happened just a few hours before. Letting her mind relax a little, she turned her attention to the door that was currently being opened by the nurse who she had seen the day before.

"Hokage-sama, the ninjas you have requested are here." Said the nurse peeking her head through the crack in the door

"What took them so long?" asked Tsunade to no one in particular. "Bring them in." As the Nurse went to fetch the two shinobi that were requested the blond Hokage turned to look at the boy who she thought was like a son to her and started to have doubts about what she was doing. "Oh well, Can't back off now" said the blond aloud. A few seconds later the door to the room was gradually swung open and in walked the two shinobi that she had requested.

"Sorry we're a little late Hokage-sama," said a ninja that seemed to be hiding behind a book. Another ninja appeared behind him seeming to just follow along because he was told to be here but curious as to why he was brought here.

"Yes, it seems we were both a little busy," said the ninja in the back.

"Thank you both for coming here in such short notice, your both probably wondering why you're here instead of my office?" said the blond hair women. The both of them looked at her, one with a look of, 'I already know,' the other with a look of 'can you tell me now,' as the both of them stared she answered.

"You are here to assist me with a patient."

"But why am I here I have no medical expertise unless you need me to look in their mind I don't see how I am needed." Said the ninja with blond hair and the traditional Yamanaka outfit. The Hokage looked at him with an eye that said that he got it on the nose. Noticing this he opened his mouth to speak.

"Okay, now that I know I am needed I would like to ask, who I am investigating because it cannot be the boy." Said the ninja in a serious tone.

"Actually Inoichi, that is exactly who you are investigating," said the Hokage in a sad voice.

"But it would put the boy in monstrous amounts of pain and he would need to be asleep," said Inoichi in a caring voice.

"Regardless it is necessary for us to obtain some of his knowledge and that can be accomplished."

"Alright now that we know why he is here, why am I here?" Asked Kakashi.

"You are here because you have a connection to the boy, if you can recall you were his sensei for about a year, and you may need to hold him down as well," said the Hokage.

"Alright you can put him to sleep now, it will lessen the pain," said Inoichi.

"Okay then lets get started," said the blond performing a quick jab to the back of Naruto's neck before he could do anything, causing him to fall asleep. Just as she finished, Inoichi walked over to the still sleeping boy and proceeded to perform a number of hand seals in quick succession, when he finished with the complicated hand seals he shouted.

"MIND WALK!"

As the ninja attempted to enter the mind of the sleeping boy, he was slammed back to the outside world by an evil, dark force that would allow him no entrance. Panting and scared the ninja managed to speak.

"That…has never happened before."

"What," asked the Hokage?

"Apparently the Kyubbi is protecting his mind," stated Inoichi in a now calm demeanor.

"Well then you should rest awhile, doubtful some rest is not needed after trying to face the Kyubbi," said Kakashi.

"That would be most helpful… you should have warned me the Kyubbi could do that."

"This is a new development, the Kyubbi was more of a subconscious than an interfering being, and it seems something has happened that has increased the Kyubbi's presence in Naruto's mind." "Well it seems we have another reason to look in his mind, try to find a reason behind this," Said the Hokage keeping her resolve.

"Okay I believe I am ready to try again."

"You sure."

"Yes, I think the Kyuubi will think we will not try again due to fear."

Performing the seals again, Inoichi shouted. "MIND WALK!!" Just then the body of the ninja collapsed, only to be caught by Kakashi.

---------------Naruto's Mindscape-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inoichi seemed to be standing in a dark hallway, dripping water was the only thing heard other than his own breathing. He started walking seemingly to already know where to go. As he neared a pitch black, chained, bolted door, a menacing feeling overwhelmed him, screaming at him.

"**GET OUT!!" "YOU DO NOT NEED TO BE HERE," Shouted the Kyubbi at the intruder!**

"Yes I do, this boy has something important locked away, and even though you don't intend it, you are hurting the boy," said Inoichi to nothing, hiding his fright well from the being in front of him.

"**You show no fear, though you REEEK of it, Mortal."**

"Hey you're mortal now too you know."

**"SILENCE, WHAT IS IT WITH BLONDS AND CONTRIDICTING ALL-POWERFUL DEMONS!?"**

"If it's at all possible to piss yourself in a boy's head I think I just did, now I wish you would allow me passage to what I seek," Said the ninja.

"**And why should I do that?"**

"Because as I said earlier you are hurting the boy."

"**You seem to be correct, but I wish to know why I should not utterly destroy your mind," stated the Kyubbi as a passing remark.**

"Because Kyubbi what you don't understand is, that since I am now in here, I have full control of this place," said Inoichi matter-of-factly.

"**Damn Yamanaka, now I see where your daughter gets her boastful attitude, very well there seems to be nothing I can do, but I must warn you, if you see anything you are not suppose to or what my host deems private, I will kill you, regardless of the control you have." Said the Kyubbi.**

"That was easy, although horrifying, now for that door."

Inoichi started walking to the bolted door, standing in front of it he made a few hand signs and the chains and bolts came crashing down, echoing into the dank halls, he stepped forward and opened the door.

As if he were there as Naruto, he saw himself commit the act of murder against another boy. As he looked closer he noticed something peculiar, the boy he seemed to be killing had an extreme likeness to the Uchiha boy.

'I thought he went missing.'

Suddenly he seemed to be zooming back to look at Naruto and the Uchiha and saw a tail and what seemed to be half of a second, of blood red, demonic chakra emitting from Naruto's backside.

'Well that answers one question, now to go back and find out the other one.'

As the memory reset itself to play back again, Inoichi performed a hand seal, effectively taking him back to the real world.

----------------Meanwhile---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Inoichi's body collapsed into Kakashi's arms. "He knew he was going to do this couldn't he sit down or something."  
"Let he who connects Yamanaka's with intelligence, be damned for all eternity."

---------------Elsewhere------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in Konoha a man by the name of Jiraiya was walking along, suddenly he sneezed. "Some beautiful lady must be talking about me, I am a lucky man."

-------------------Hospital room----------------------------------------------------

A stillness of anticipation started to fill the air, wanting to end it with some important comments the Hokage spoke.

"You know when he comes out; He'll have some questions for us."

"Yes, I know, but when he comes out and tells us the newly found information we will be able to answer them fully, we don't know much either, if you recall I was just in time to save him." As Kakashi finished, he looked at the sleeping boy sadly.

Just as he was staring a feeling of immense evil rose in him, he turned to look at the Hokage who had now turned to the origin of the evil. As he too turned back toward the boy, he could see red chakra coming out of him. Fearing the worst, he and Tsunade both with rising tears and reluctance pulled out a kunai ready too strike at the boy, both knowing that they would be unable to do so if the need arose. Just then the doors slammed open, two anbu ran in, both with kunai drawn remembering full well what they might be facing a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"BOTH OF YOU LEAVE WE HAVE THIS UNDER CONTROL, YOU WILL NOT HARM HIM," screamed Tsunade, her motherly affection towards the boy kicking in!

"Hokage-sama, excuse us, we did not know that you where in here." Said the anbu with a fox mask determination to kill the demon now gone.

"What shall we do for you instead," said the other anbu, this one with a weasel mask.

"Guard the door, make sure no one comes in," said Kakashi knowing that Tsunade was going to kill them had they taken another step.

Seeing the ex-anbu with the Hokage they decided to obey his command "Hai," they shouted as they promptly left and closed the door behind them.

Turning back at his student, he realized that the chakra was dissipating from his body, relaxing his muscles he turned to look at the Hokage, who as he could see was also relaxing.

"Well, that was unpleasant." Stated Kakashi

As Kakashi finished his comment, the boy next to him quickly shot up from his sleeping position screaming the name of his comrade.

"SASUKE!"

Seeing the pain in his eyes, Tsunade quickly struck the back of his neck causing the boy to fall promptly back to sleep. A second later they saw Inoichi shuffle, revealing his return.

"Welcome back, what have you found?" Asked the Hokage in a serious tone.

"You know rushing into things can hurt you, you know." Stated the now standing jounin.

"What have you found," repeated the Hokage in the same serious tone?

"Alright it seems Naruto has apparently killed Sasuke Uchiha."

"The Kyubbi has more of a presence because during this fight Naruto brought out one and a half tails to defeat him."

"I may have reawakened this memory and brought it to the forefront of his mind which might cause severe mental anguish to occur," stated the ninja quickly, taking in a large amount of oxygen afterward.

"Very well, thank you, you may leave," said the Hokage taking all the information in.

"If I could ask just one question, please," asked Inoichi calmly?

"Yes, but just one, please." She said calmly.

"Alright, I would like to ask, if you didn't know what happened to Sasuke, why didn't you just say you didn't know?"

Sighing a little, knowing this question was going to be asked, the Hokage answered.

"It is because this boy has suffered more torment than most can imagine, yet, he appears to be the happiest as well, from what the Third Hokage left for the future fifth, this boy is hated by the villagers and they would find any excuse to kill him." "With no true information the villagers would've predicted the worst and tried to kill him." Said Tsunade tears to well up in her eyes.

"Then with this information the villagers will really try to kill him." Said Inoichi turning his head down to the ground

"That is why I will be taking him away for awhile," said a new yet, known voice.

Hearing this new voice the three ninja in the room looked toward the window, the source of the voice. Turning their heads they saw a familiar man with long white hair and a giant scroll on his back.

"Jiraiya how long have you been here and how much have you heard?" asked Tsunade seriously.

"Awhile and enough…how is he doing?"

"Not to well." Said Kakashi sadly, knowing that he won't see his subordinate for a while.

"I shall stay till he awakens, it would seem that there is more going on than we feared," stated Jiraiya.

"Very well, we shall wait, there is much we still need to know from him," said Tsunade, "Inoichi you may leave now."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Oh, and please, this is not to leave the room, tell no one, understand."

"Another thing on your way out dismiss the two guards posted at the door, tell them to go home," added the Hokage

"Yes Hokage-sama." Inoichi stated as he stood up and left out the door closing it behind him.

"Well now we wait." Said Kakashi attempting to pull out a book from his vest.

"Not anymore," said Jiraiya.

Kakashi looking up to see Naruto stirring, promptly putting his book away knowing he should just leave the book in his pocket, he might not be able to read it while he is here. 'Oh well,' thought Kakashi.

"Hey everyone, how are you all doing?" Asked the now awakened Naruto trying to hide his tears, wanting to avoid what was going to come up regardless.

"Naruto stop," commanded Jiraiya and Tsunade knowing it couldn't be avoided.

Sighing Naruto looked down, more tears revealing themselves. Just then, Naruto felt a weight on top of him and arms wrap around him. Feeling himself being turned around he relaxed into a deep hug, he wept hard into the chest of the lady that was hugging him. Jiraiya and Kakashi looked on and hung their heads feeling for the boy. For what seemed like hours the Hokage finally spoke.

"You ready?" asked Tsunade turning Naruto around to look at him.

"No." said Naruto quietly

"Well of course your not, no one is." Said Jiraiya a slight giggle in his voice.

"It—it hurts, it hurts so much." Said Naruto calmly, breaking under the strength of his emotions.

"We know it does, we can see it in your eyes." Said Kakashi.

"So what now?" asked Naruto.

"Well since we know why you've been like this and we have all the information we need; now we just decide what to do with you." Said Tsunade a smile creeping on her face.

"I heard ero-sennin say something about leaving with him, what about that?" asked Naruto quietly.

"How about you stay for a couple of weeks, rest and say your good-byes." Said Jiraiya.

"No, I would like to leave now if you don't mind, I--I just don't want to see anybody else." said Naruto.

"No, you still have to get better and it will take some time to prepare," Said Tsunade.

"Yes, and, we still have things to do, and information to gather, we still need to ensure your safety," Said Kakashi.

"Well the way I see it is that Orochimaru needed Sasuke so now that he is gone." Said Naruto silently, "So now that he is gone, Orochimaru is in the "I am a pedophile without a boy" phase so he won't be a problem for a while." "Akatsuki is after me, so as long as I am with Jiraiya and on the move, then they will be too busy trying to track us, and with all that walking we will be able to gather information at the same time." Said Naruto smartly.

The room was silent, the boy with presumable no smarts just deciphered an answer and a course of action in a period of ten second, looking dumbfounded for another 30 seconds, the two sannin and the one jounin finally where taken out of their trance and digested all the info given to them.

"Wow Naruto that was, well, smart," said Kakashi plainly.

"Thank you." "I'm tired of being the stupid one." Commented Naruto

Wanting him to stay a little longer, the Hokage quickly spoke before a decision was made.

"You will leave in a week, no sooner. Is that understood?" said the Hokage.

"But, why?" complained the blond.

"Because I said so." Said Tsunade. Noticing that she had put her foot down, Naruto decided to make a comeback.

"Fine…Oba-chan." Said Naruto crossing his arms. Just then, at the speed of, not an old lady, the Hokage quickly rose up her arm and proceeded to punch Naruto in the face, sending him flying into the wall near his bed.

"Kid, why did you ruin the moment?" asked Jiraiya.

"Alright so it's settled, you will stay for a week to recover then leave with Jiraiya for awhile." Said Tsunade knowing she was going to miss him

"It will be for two years at the least, I plan to teach him a lot in this time." Said Jiraiya.

"Four years," said Naruto having recovered from the impact.

"Four years, that's a little long isn't it?" said Tsunade.

"No, if anything bad happens we will return, it will also give the villagers time to forgive me, maybe, after you tell them," said Naruto.

Having no comeback to his determination she decided to bend to his will, giving him a big hug to calm herself, then she spoke.

"Okay but I would like you to know that you are still loved here." said Tsunade letting go of the hug.

"How could anyone love a monster, I killed my own comrade, my friend, my brother" saying this Naruto sniffling as he hung his head, suddenly he felt a sting on his right cheek.

"How dare you say that, many people love you, let that never leave your mind." Said the Hokage giving him another hug.

"Naruto, you have many friends here, you alone have changed more hearts than most can in their lifetimes, you are a great person, don't forget that." Said Kakashi quietly.

"Well before this gets too heavy I have research to do, I will see you in a week Naruto," said Jiraiya as he quickly jumped out the window avoiding a fatal kick to the groin.

"Yes, we should all get our rest, it is needed after this." Said Kakashi as he proceeded to follow suit of the sannin, and jumped out the window pulling out a little orange book on his way out.

After a couple of minutes passed, before the tired boy decided to speak.

"Um Tsunade."

" Oh, Yes." said Tsunade breaking out of her trance."You probably are tired, I should go."

Letting go of the hug, the Hokage got up and started to walk away stopping midway to hear the words of the boy.

"Tsunade…Thank you."

The Hokage smiled and proceeded to walk out of the room and closing the door behind her. Naruto feeling his exhaustion overtake him laid back down and fell back into slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was a long one, a lot going on. Hope you guys liked it, remember if anything confuses you just ask. I also think it went to fast paced if you think this to just say so. Everyone also give thanks to Hwondos he helped on this one. Thank you for reading.

Author's Comments: On the Jiraiya part, I think, being the pervert that his is, Jiraiya probably told a Yamanaka that she was smart to get her in bed.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
